A Few Things That Make You Beautiful
by LovestruckKiryufan
Summary: Zero meets Logan,Zero at first thinks Logan is a girl and falls for him.But when Zero finds out that Logan is a guy his heart is crushed.Logan also have very own stalker,Airren.Airren wants to make Logan his but the only thing in the way is Zero. ZEROxOC OCxOC I DO NOT OWN VK OR IT'S CHARACTERS.SHOUNEN-IA NOT YAOI


"Logan,it's nice to see you made it."

"I'm just glad I didn't get killed my any vampires.",Logan chuckled.

"Once Zero comes you will be set go go!"

"Thank you,Headmaster Cross."

"Why the hell did Cross have to call me to his office at a time like this?",Zero asked himself.

He walked through the door in front of him and saw a girl with long black hair sitting on the couch facing the headmaster.

_I know I berely know her but wow is she beautiful!"_,Zero said in his head.

"Zero,you came!I would like you to meet Logan Avalon,she will be in the day class for now on."

Logan turned to face Zero and just his feet were tired so sat bown by smelled strawberries as he sat by her.

"Well,Zero?I don't know what you waiting for but don't keep the lady waiting!"

"Oh,I'm sorry."

Zero soon got up and grabbed Logan's hand and they both walked out the door.

"I have the felling Zero's life is going to be upside down for now.",Kaien said quitely with a smile.

Zero liked something about was it?Her smile,sent,how silent she was,or something else?They then met Yuki sooked kinda mad about waiting out their she saw the two of the holding hands and Zero blushing her face turned into a grin.

"So this mush be Logan?Wow she 't you think so to Zero?"

"..."

"Don't worry,Zero.I'll take care of this so you can go to your dorm and rest."

He nodded his head and saw Logan waving goodbye.

Yuki had so many questions to ask didn't know which once to start with was the first thing she wanted to do was show her off to did just looked like she didn't talk to much but she was going to speak sooner or reached the girl's sun looked at Logan as she walked through the opened up the door of her dorm room and was Yori sitting at her desk doing something.

"Hey,Yori!",Yuki said loudly.

"Hi, 's this?"

"This is 's going to be in our class starting tomorrow."

"She's pretty."

" then also flat anyway I got to show her to dorm 219."

219 was the dorm next to Yuki' soon left leaving Logan by herself.

~*Morning*~

Yuki slept in late so Zero had to he remembered about forgot his manners and just opened the door,seeing Logan taking off her shirt.

"Hey!Can you atleast knock first?"

Logan turned around and saw Zero didn't know what to say know that Zero knew he was a his head,Zero was once his own self again.

"You a guy?"

"Shhhh!Don't tell better forget what you just saw."

"There is no way in the whole entire world,that I can forget what I just saw."

"Well then,This will just be our little secret.",Logan said with a smile."Now will you get out?I got to change."

At first Zero though he was shot by cupid's arrows but know there a pain in the never thought Logan would turn out o be a that did explain his matter how he tried to stop remembering what just happened,it played in his mind over and over was really dazed because he even had do sit by Logan in girls even muttered about how brave Logan was about sitting by did know he was going to have to tell Yuki sooner or later in the the time class ended both Zero and Yuki headed to the moon dormitory to tagged along with to see how they got work stood behide Zero the whole as the gates opened the day class girls screamed really fell back when that happened and landed in the middle of the pathway.A boy with blonde hair and purple eyes came to help him up.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm need to worry about me."

"You a brave ,well look at that you bleeding."

"It's no big deal."

"Let me heal that for you."

Zero then pulled Logan out of the way and pointed his bloody rose at him.

"You should be getting to class,vampire."

Airren was his name and when he passed Logan this it what he said: "I know you secret."

_**Hi guys!I hope you like my new story!Just to let you know this is shounen-ai NOT ?They are both different the pairing have song themes so here they are.**_

_**Zero x Logan: To loves end(from Inuyasha.),One thing(1D),or Strong baby(Big Bang I think)**_

_**Logan: What makes you Beautiful(1D)**_

_**Airren x Logan: Scream(Usher)**_

_**Well,review,favorite,or whatever.- XOXO LovestruckKiryufan**_


End file.
